A Cinderella Story of Sorts
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: Kagome is the determined, somwhat strange, stepdaughter. Inuyasha is the not so charming, prince charming. With swords apearing out of nowhere, and romances gone beserk - what else can change make this classic story...not so classic? COMPLETE!


**A/N: wow. iT'S DONE. finally. DX took so long to finish up! It's pretty much a parody fic - so yes the charachters are really ooc- and it's really confusing, I know. so... umm REVIEW? PLEASE?**

**Diclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. there I said it. *cries* **

****

**

* * *

**

_A Cinderella Story of Sorts:_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi – the age old damsel in distress, (who is rather undistressed) who is mistreated by her cruel stepmother

Inuyasha – the typical, dreamlike prince, (With a not so dreamy attitude) forced into the cliché act of finding a bride at a ball like festivity.

Naraku Higurashi – the conniving, evil, (bloodthirsty?) stepmother. But in this case perhaps step-father?

Kikyou Higurashi – the selfish, cold stepsister who bullies 'Cinderella' - by not interacting with her?

Byakuya Higurashi – the other stepsister (?), who is not only lazy but boring. This… 'child' takes obedience to another level.

Sango – the usual, glitter dusted fairy godmother, wand at the ready – however this 'fairy' is dusted in mud and has a knife close at hand.

Miroku – The close advisor of the prince, usually used for non-descript characters with no personality or feelings. This advisor however, likes feeling –just WHAT is the question.

Shippo – the young cutesy messenger of the prince – however this innocent young man is less ignorant than he seems…

Kirara – Cinderella's pumpkin.

(Extra characters include the following: Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Hojo, Kouga, Kaede, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, etc.)

* * *

Our story began 500 years ago in the era of the warring states…

Once upon a time, in a land, far far FAR away, in a land of raging peace, and serene war, there lived a young girl who went by the name of Kagome. She was a sweet child who was adored by all, and hated by none, and had a family she treasured more than all the gold in the world –if she had it that is. You see, the problem was this – she was middle class. Not that there was anything wrong with middle class - just that she wasn't extremely rich, nor extremely poor. To top that all off, her mother and father had died in a walking accident (long story) and all she had left was her younger brother, and her somewhat wealthy, and somewhat senile grandfather. But besides all that, even the pain she had lost her parents to such a tragic accident, and having been sent off to live an ex-shrine building, she still managed to force a rather forced smile on her face. But it was only a matter of time.

When she was just ten, her grandfather remarried, much to her disgust and horror. She couldn't help but wonder just WHO got married so late in life –her grandfather was, after all, in his late seventies.

And the wife? Her step- GRANDMOTHER couldn't have been a day older than twenty-eight or so – and she had two children who were her age –they had all been rather puzzled of what they were to Kagome and her brother, Souta, after all, they couldn't be siblings, and they could hardly be their aunt or uncles. - and they had not so happily moved into a large, sprawling house in the country, where her grandfather promptly died of some strange disease – that her step-grandmother had probably made up – two days after the wedding.

So, Kagome and Souta were adopted by the young step-grandmother, now, evil step-mother… or rather Souta was adopted and sent off to a distant temple in the mountains to learn the ways of the monks, and Kagome was kept as a servant.

Thus STARTS the tragedy that centers around the lovely maiden-

* * *

"Kikyou?"

The room falls silent as I watch as my elder 'sister' sways dangerously from where she stands just across the room from me, her hands gripping the paper sliding door stiffly, breathing heavily.

"Girl!" comes a sharp, low voice, "help your sister."

Muttering profanities under my breath while rolling my eyes, I began the long treacherous journey across the room, step by step.

One…. Two…. Three…

There's a shuffling behind me, and before I know it, someone speeds ahead, and reaches my sisters side before I can. My brother.

Or at least I THINK he's my brother.

I frown as I glimpse his long almost waist long hair swinging loose from his usual do, as he helps his sister stumble across the room, patiently.

Or rather, blankly, and unemotionally.

And they said that the royal prince was a cold unfeeling prick.

I bet this guy doesn't register anything but commands.

Unless of course, the command is directed at me.

"Wellgirl-"

"My name is Kagome." I huff, throwing a nasty glare in the direction of the back of my step-mothers head.

Deep laughter pursues and it sounds suspiciously more like a 'ku' than a 'hah'.

"Kagome, then." Comes that low, dark voice, "go buy us some fish down in the village."

I bristle. "Why don't you?" I demand, crossing my arms angrily.

As her (?) head turns towards me, most her face darkened by the shadow of her bangs, all that is visible to me is the amused twitch of the mouth.

"Tsk tsk, Kagome-chan." She chides me coolly, as she lowers her head slightly than glances over at me.

I see a flash of blood red that causes me to reel backwards in second thought.

Someone's not in a good mood.

Her dark manly voice follows after me as I stamp my way across the tatami mat floor, "Don't forget to clean the house when you get home!"

With a groan I quicken my pace and try to get out of the clutches of my manly mother (step!) as fast as possible.

I inhale deeply and then exhute a sigh as a frown scurries its way onto my face without my consent.

I want to be happy and content .Really.

But living with a creepy, maybe male mother? One who's is freakishly pretty too?

Hard to deal with.

And I hear that the twosome I live with aren't her –his? It's? – Only children. As far as I know h- fine, my step… parent has at least five others.

Is that sad or what?

Makes you just wonder what her job was, how many customers she got and how she got so rich.

I groan. I have to get my head out of the gutter… really!

Running into houses and tripping a few times will solve that problem! … hopefully…

Then I catch a whiff of it, and wince. Yup. Fish. Rotting fish too. But hey! It's not like my step-mother gives me so much money I can afford a good one for us! Besides – I'm not going to eat it. I'm just going to clean the whole house, attend to their every need, clean the fish, gut the fish, cook the fish, perhaps throw the fish…

That sounds very appealing right now.

Cackling softly to myself, and attracting many frightened stairs, I skip down the dirt path, following my nose to the disgusting source of that disgusting scent.

I love my life –

NOT.

* * *

I sit down at the edge of the tree line, my moldy, icky fish cast aside for now. Hell, who knows? I may leave it here. Accidently of course. Who cares if they starve? Who cares if they kick me out of the house? Who cares if I can't go to that stupid festival thing tonight? Who cares if I'll get punished brutally? Who cares if my stepmother throws all her little purple jewels at me?

I sure don't. But if they don't eat, then I don't eat… and if I don't eat, then I'll die.

I'm too young to die!

Shaking my head, I sigh, and rest my chin in my hands and watch as a butterfly flutters by.

I stare at it momentarily, before rolling my eyes in desperation. Why is the world so freaking perfect? Why does life always seem greener on the other side of town? Why is there a little kid with an orange tail walking my way?

Scrambling to my feet, I position myself in a way so that I'll be able to attack if he tries to attack. If you get what I mean.

He looks up at me innocently through his carrot top fringe, and long lashes and blinks.

Then he bursts into tears, causing me to falter in my crane position. What the heck did I do?

Bewildered, I raise an eyebrow and drop to the ground to stare at him.

"What's wrong, little guy?" I ask the midget.

He wipes away his tears, as he edges away from me somewhat slowly.

"G-geez missus! Could you drop the... the…" he breaks off as he sniffles again, and squints up his little face into a pout.

Aww…

But what did he want me to drop?

Glancing about, I find that I have a wakizashi clenched in my right hand.

Huh. Where did that come from?

Shrugging, I throw the sharp weapon over my shoulder, and the kid watches as it flies behind me, into the unknown.

A sharp, loud curse comes from the distance.

Interesting…

The little kid with the weird tail is watching me admiringly, before forcing something into my hands.

A letter.

I groan. Another one?

An invitation to the prince's ball? Spare me! Whoever said I wanted to go? Who wants a prince when you can have the health nut down the road? Or the hunter who has a strange obsession with wolf skins?

Yeah, I'd rather have a squeaky clean doctor or a dirty moron for my lover any day.

Seriously.

Better to have something, instead of nothing. According to my stepmother at least.

But who ever listens to her?

"You apparently." The little creature… perhaps he's a kitsune? - responds wryly.

MINDREADER?

Immediately, I take off down the road.

Kitsune's are NOT my type. And neither are little kids for your information.

It's not until I reach the front gate, that I realize I left the rotting fish by the forest.

Crap.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a prince who was helplessly spoiled. He had everything and anything. He had his own personal servants, he had a rusty old sword from his father, and he knew that the kingdom had secretly been bequeathed to him.

But he wanted more.

The prince was called –

* * *

"PERVERT!"

Miroku flinched away from the women, and crossed his arms in defiance, although his face shone with embarrassment.

He really didn't mean to be so touchy-feely… but it was just his nature.

And he admitted that he enjoyed playing with the women quite a bit.

The prince was slumped against a tree nearby, trying to pry a sword out of his sleeve. It wasn't just any sword – it was a sword that had flown mysteriously through the air, grazing the prince's fingers as it nested itself in the wood of the tree behind him – and the sleeve of his favorite red hamaka.

Grumbling, the prince tugged at the wakizashi's hilt helplessly before giving up, and rolling his eyes.

Life was shit.

His servant, Miroku had gone missing five minutes ago in search of help, and had not returned. Typical servants – slow as hell.

Cursing the world, the prince, slammed his head backwards and groaned as it came in contact with the trunk of the large tree he was currently pinned to.

And thus, the prince was unsuccessfully released, and successfully knocked out.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a wealthy bandit who loved killing and power. Then, he fell in love with a young maiden on the outskirts of town. However, when the girl was taken away to become a miko, he was enraged, and somehow got lost in a burning house. Afterwards, he was able to enlist the help of some demons and got a new immortal body. Unfortunately, many mistook the man for a woman for years and years, and so the plot began to thicken, and the anger built up, and the money ran out, so he got pissed off, and pretended to be a young woman, and created some incarnates to do his bidding.

The bandit was the most wanted in the era and was most commonly known as:

* * *

"Wellgirl!"

"My name is KAGOME!"

There was a short pause before Naraku Onigumo plowed on ignoring his step-daughter's interjection,

"Since you foolishly left behind the food, I order that you go and collect firewood in the woods."

The girl across the room from him gave him a disbelieving look before she snorted, and headed out the door in silence.

If there was one thing he hated more in the world other than the fact that one of his incarnates had come out looking like HER, it was the fact that he had agreed to adopt the little brat who was so idiotic and selfish.

Massaging his temple, he turned to his stock-still incarnate, Byakuya and motioned for him to go away.

It was time to get ready for the Prince's festival.

* * *

I trip my way through the forest quietly, while belting out the lyrics to "Change the World", before breaking into a loud giggles.

I'm so freaking awesome.

As a low hanging branch to my forehead renders me momentarily earthbound, and I reel crazily backwards, I catch sight off something, even as gravity pulls me down. Down to where, I dunno. Hell? I sure ain't going to heaven.

Not if that's a demon over there.

Stumbling to my feet, muttering to myself, and not so silently cursing the tree and all its descendents to have wind tunnels in their palms for eons, I glance again at the bright red hamaka its sporting, and quietly guffaw.

Well, perhaps not as quietly as I thought because one of two white triangles perched on top of its – his? - head twitches.

My heart stops.

Next thing I know, I'm soaring across the clearing, my legs propelling my forwards, as my hands stretch out in search of the cutest thing that ever existed.

They feel like velvet beneath my fingers, and they tremble at the contact. It's all I can do to coo instead of screaming to the world how in love I am.

Two adorable dog ears on top of an equally adorable (or sexy?) man.

Can life get any yummier?

My elbow hits something rough, and it causes me to glance down to see –

Hey! It's a wakizashi! I wonder where it came from…

Suddenly fascinated by the new shiny toy, glinting (and temporarily blinding me) in the sunshine, I tug at it, only to be thrown backwards, sword and all, as the not-as-sexy-as-I-thought-demon collapses in a crumpled heap on the floor.

I find myself vaguely wondering why.

Crawling over to the place where he's not so serenely choking in his sleep, due to his face plant in the mud, I slowly roll him over, and wipe his dirty face with the hem of my brother's best kimono, which I had stolen to make a basket out of. My hopes? Crushed.

My fingers skim not so expertly over his face, poking at his cheeks, pulling up his eyelids, examining the snaggle tooth – or shall I say, snaggle fang – that is visible in his half snarl.

A strange, compelling feeling coming over me, I lean forward, my hair sweeping about us like a curtain, as my lips draw oh so close to his-

Foreheads collide.

I can hear the birdies cheeping, and the stars are spinning about me, as a voice hits my eardrums unceremoniously.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Rubbing my forehead tiredly, I reply quietly, "That's exactly what I'd like to know."

There's a moment of silence, before he begins tentatively,

"Do I know you wench?"

As if on cue, a cascade of music reaches us in our suddenly brightly lit clearing. One thing I distinguish? It sounds lilting and bright. My feet began to tap to it, as he repeats, "Do I know you?"

It's a waltz. Brow furrowing, as I shield my eyes from the strange romantic feeling of it all, I have to bite my tongue from replying in a trilling voice 'I know you'.

Sheesh, wrong fairytale much?

His tone sharpens.

"Who the fuck are you wench?"

I snort, as I get to my feet, the world falling back into perspective.

"Just a villager." I reply with a sort of sneer.

There's silence, then I finally glance at him.

He's tall – or at least taller than me. He has bright sunshiney eyes, that don't look so sunshiney, and long silver locks that could probably beat the supposed beauty of the prince's hair.

I frown suddenly.

Why should some stupid guy stuck to a tree in the forest have prettier hair than me?

It's not fair.

Shrugging, I walk away, hoping that I'll be home before dinner, leaving the rude-yet-intriguing-handsome-stranger and his screams in the dust.

What does intriguing mean?

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy, who had been unkindly cast aside by fate. Everything was wrong with his life. His mother had died at a young age, his father had been sucked into a portal to an alternate universe, and his grandfather was a drunken priest. He had been raised as a monk, and had been cursed with a strange curse – too strange a curse to tell- and had been kicked out by his grandfather. He worked for a selfish, overrated jerk. He loved women, but women seldom gave him what he wanted. What he wanted was-

* * *

"Give me a fucking break!" a woman growled, as he was cast to the ground yet again.

Forlornly, the drunkard raised his head, wishing to see the amazing woman's face. To have something more than a memory in a dark glade.

"Not even one child, my lady?"

There was a huff.

"I wouldn't sleep with you for all the demon skins in the world."

"How about the skins and the bones?' He asked hopefully.

His answer was a kick in the face, and retreating footsteps.

Damn, he would have to get better pick up lines.

No one was interested any more.

Yet, tonight? Hell tonight was going to be a blast.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an incarnation who hated her life, and her family. She couldn't do what she wanted any time of any day, and she was deathly ill. If her creator was correct, she would only be alive another year or two. She was created out of clay and dead souls, and had the saddest eyes of anyone in Japan. She was quick to make assumptions, and held grudges easily. Yet, she was known as a beauty and was much sought after.

Yes, lady –

* * *

"Byakuya?" A weak voice called down the hallway.

Hair as dark as night, now pulled up above its owners head, was visible before he was, as it swung around the corner of its own accord.

She inched backwards.

"Ane-ue?" He asked blankly, eyes cold.

She mentally winced, but dared not to do so in front of him – she didn't want him to be hurt by her reaction to him… it was just hard to think fondly of such a distant, obedient brother.

Sighing, she tucked one of her long ebony locks behind her ear, as she delicately rose to her feet, and smiled at him a little serenely.

She always wanted to see the good in people – no matter what. She wanted to be known as kind, and sweet, and wonderful. She wanted to be looked up to, loved, adored.

She wanted to be noticed.

She wanted her dreams to come true. She wanted to go to the festival.

But perhaps that was not to be?

* * *

There once was a little girl, who had lost everything she had. Her family, her home, her village, her voice… no one cared what happened to the girl. No one helped the girl. She was beaten and taken advantage of. Sad little girl, grew into sad young woman. She helped the poor and the sick, and got no thanks in return. She was shunned. Yet she still saw the good in human life. Then the time came when wolves attacked her camp. It was said that she ran through the woods in search of safety when a demon took pity on her.

Or at least that's how the story is told.

You see-

* * *

There was silence in the castle, when the prince crashed through the doors, to come face to face with HER. The terror of the household. The thing that made his blood runs cold.

His soon to be sister-in-law.

Of course, it was a secret to the whole area that the oldest son of the Inutaisho had already found a mate – but to Inuyasha? The girl was a complete nuisance and was-

"How was your day, Inuyasha?" She asked sounding concerned, her eyebrows knitting together in worry, although her eyes shone with a bright light of confident contentedness.

She was always too optimistic. She loved his brother, the Lord of the castle, Taisho-jo more than anything, and rarely thought of anything else. So when she was interested in something other than flowers, or skipping, or singing, or rendezvousing off to his brothers rooms… (Yuck) it was either a sign of the premature ending of the world, or her wonderful acting kicking in. Yet her smile could be SO fake sometimes.

She was babbling on about the festival now – she and his brother were going to be announcing their engagement and she couldn't seem to stop talking.

Shutting out the rest of the world, he started down the hallway to his rooms, moodily stomping about, muttering to himself.

Everyone had forgotten one small detail about the festival.

No, more like the day.

They had forgotten.

Not his birthday, not his ramen, not his new hamaka. (That looked exactly the same)

No. They had forgotten on teensy tiny, really big deal of a thing.

The night of the new moon.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young lord who was described as 'a solid block of ice'. He was intelligent, diplomatic, calm, distant, and altogether icy. He had the real makings of a tyrant – If he wanted to be one. So who would've guessed that after a fight with his brother, and a severe injury out in the woods (lets not go into details) a young peasant girl had come to his aid to heal him, and melt his heart. And then, he had saved her from the brink of death, he clutches of hell, and had taken her home with him, to become a worker at the castle. Of course that hadn't lasted long. After a few stolen kisses, and such, it had become apparent, that it was time to upgrade her to fiancé.

That was the story of his life.

The young lord of Taisho-jo -

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" squawked a reverent voice from the other room.

The lord shot a cold glance in the direction of the voice, and everything was still until –

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A warm body threw itself at him, and two long arms wrapped themselves about his neck in a vice like hold, as his cheek was showered in soft, gentle kisses.

"Rin." He acknowledged her, in a deadpan voice, his gold eyes momentarily meeting her dark chocolate orbs.

She literately glowed, her smile almost blinding him.

This was what he waited for – day after day, hour after hour. Her embraces and smiles. He couldn't deduce the exact reason why –but deep down, he didn't want to know.

He just really didn't care.

Her warm breath heated his face, as she withdrew from her feverish flurry of affection, and searched his eyes, well… searchingly.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she murmured softly, her sweet citrus scent calming him.

He blinked, as she leaned in closer, so that they were eye to eye, her long lashes brushing over his skin, like feathers.

A sudden craving for some sort of poultry came over him, but he quickly sent that thought back to where it had come from.

Hell?

She giggled gently, like chiming bells. He winced slightly. He could tolerate her laughter- but not so close to his ears.

"Do you think Inu-kun will find a girl tonight?" She inquired softly, as she snuggled closer to her fiancé.

He gave a low, 'hn', which she obviously took for a yes.

With a breathy 'Hm' she leaned closer, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What'll we be doing tonigh-"

The heated mood was broken as there was a loud cry from down the hall. A rather outraged one at that.

With an irritated sigh, the young lord pried his lover's fingers off his shoulders, as he helped her to her feet, as Inuyasha continued his fit in the corridor.

"Where's my ramen dammit!"

The couple sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a successful young demon slayer who loved her job and her family. Then, one day, her whole family, save she and her younger brother – were killed off by a nasty rabid demon. Putting her brother in the hands of a trusted tanuki, she set off into the world to make her fortune. Let's just say that things didn't turn out too well. Wages dropped, demons became craftier, weapons became irreparable, allies became few… and mud became a natural part of her outfit.

Yes, life was not bright for –

* * *

"KIKYOU!"

Three startled pairs of eyes flew upwards at the angry screeching noise across the room.

Their 'mother' stood with her hands at her hips, her stylish purple and blue kimono whirling loosely about her, and the pale make up created a ghostly look, she looked quite… demonic.

Said young woman blinked innocently, as her mother ranted angrily about all the incorrect stitches on her kimono, and how she would be punished.

Said punishment?

"You are not going to the festival, young lady!" The angry, boisterous woman shouted, arms crossed over where her bust SHOULD have been.

Kikyou's gentle expression faltered into one of loss, while her step-sister gaped, as she got the strange feeling that something was wrong.

Byakuya continued beginning his dinner, one eye directed at his angry mother, the other staring down at his bowl of rice.

Dinner was a short affair that night.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl with no color, no personality, no visible feelings, and no real reason for living. Three facts she knew about herself:

#1. Her father/boss was an evil man

#2. She liked her mirror, and all the souls in it

#3. She looked up to her younger sister, who got all the color

#4. She couldn't count.

The miserable girl was known as –

* * *

"Kohaku! Hand me a brush, why don't you?" An unruffled looking woman demanded, as she let her long hair out of its regular bun, and frowned at all the tangles.

The bewildered boy hurriedly threw her the comb that sat beside him, as he fidgeted in a fidgety way.

Dark eyes watched him expressionlessly.

Truthfully, the boy was more than a little freaked out by the pale girl, with white hair and skin – but he promised he wouldn't let it get to him. And it wouldn't. Not if he wanted to be strong enough to join his sister in her work.

The woman with the dark hair sighed as she worked her way through the knots in her hair, muttering and cursing under her breath, and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably as she shot him a suddenly curious look, her crimson eyes dark as they roved over him for a moment.

"Yo – kid, are you coming with us tonight?"

He hated being called a kid. It's what everyone had always called him. He was 15! Old enough to be considered… well... not a kid.

After all, the woman before him, Lady Kagura was only a few years older than he was –what right did she have to call him a kid?

He scoffed quietly, and she raised an eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes heavenwards.

He then remembered he had been asked a question.

"I –" he cast a hopeless look at the pale looking girl, who was still staring at him blankly.

"S-sure."

He glanced over at Lady Kagura again, to find that she was now putting her hair back up - (_what had been the point of taking it down in the first place?_ he wondered.) Next came an excruciatingly painful amount of makeup, and jade green earrings… finally she whirled around to face him, a frown on her scarlet lips, a disgruntled light in her blood red eyes.

"Well? Go get ready." She ordered, shooing him away rather strictly, as she headed out the door, before calling back to her sister,

"I'll be getting the feather ready."

Kanna nodded, as lifeless as usual, as she ambled out the door.

His eye twitched before he let out a soft groan

Sometimes he really didn't understand life.

Or anything else.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young woman kept under lock and key by her master. She hated him. When she was finally allowed out and about, her first acts were that of betraying him. They didn't have the same ideals. They had completely different views. And needs. They were just such complete opposites. She had tried to appeal to the young lord of Taisho-jo to get him kicked out of the area, but to no avail. Just a disinterested glare.

She lived with her younger, yet chronologically older sister, who bored her to death, yet couldn't help but feel bad for, and an annoying boy who had been pawned off to them by a tanuki.

The fact of the matter was that she couldn't think for herself, or do what she pleased.

She wanted freedom.

She was often known as the 'free wind' or –

* * *

"Taijiya-san!"

Ignoring the call, the tall woman continued walking, blocking out all outside noises, as she purposefully reminded herself of a foe that might catch up with her if she dared to slow down.

A certain pervert she had met in the woods.

Nose wrinkling in disgust, she pulled a grain of rice out of her satchel and popped it into her waiting mouth.

Hunger satisfied?

Hell no.

Grumbling about how stupid she was, and the horror of being poor, she slouched her way out of the village, and into the outskirts of the woods, and sat herself by a tree and thought for while.

What was it that made life so unbearable sometimes?

She frowned.

It was the mud. Of course.

She seemed to have been cursed with it. It followed her everywhere. Or so she thought.

She bet if she escaped into a field of rotten fish, the mud would continue to follow her.

She could almost smell the fish now –feel it squishing between her fingers.

Wait a minute…

With a lamenting cry, she jumped to her feet, eyes as wide as saucers, as she looked down upon the rotting fish – stamped with a handprint – and promised herself never, EVER to imagine anything again.

With a contemplative nod to herself, she turned on her heel and started off, in search of some free food, or good pickings.

She could do with a little thievery tonight.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy.

He had been rather young when his whole family and clan – save his sister- had been killed by a rabid spider. Racked by nerves and never-ending phobias, his sister sent him to stay with a kindly tanuki in the woods. However, the tanuki often companioned, and chauffeured a young monk – so the boy spent a large amount of his life at a temple, dodging drunken glances, and teaching himself the most basic sutra's and honing his talents in secret. Then, came the day when the Tanuki sold him to a young lady who was hidden away in a Cliffside castle.

The poor forsaken boy went by the name of –

* * *

"Wellgirl – your broth… no... Siste- no that's not..." my stepmother's voice trails off as she glances thoughtfully at her offspring then shrugs, "Your sibling and I will be leaving now. Look after Kikyou won't you?"

Then they prance out the door, like the idiots they are.

Rolling my eyes, I turn around to survey the mess.

So this is how it is. Left behind to clean the house, while fe-MALE guardian goes flirting with younger men? What is she? A Cougar? A pedophile?

I giggle at his thought. Pedophile. Pedo means feet right so feet lover?

My step-sister gives me a shy smile, as she rises to her feet, her face flushed by -what? Fever?

I have no clue. She's always sick.

SO who cares?

What I care about? This huge freaking mess that my stepmother and stepsibling left behind.

What pigs.

Cherry blossom patterned kimono's. Crisp blue hamaka's. Temporary spider tattoos. Hair combs, collars, a staff with two heads on it – whose heads and why? – armor...

What the hell were they doing? Playing dress up? Or deciding which gender to be tonight?

I snort, and smile to myself, as I skip around to room collecting various accessories.

If that was the case – then Byakuya must have decided to go as neutral.

Silly... person. I mean what kind of guy, girl... ANYONE goes around with a sword hilt. That's all. The hilt. And a sheath. No blade.

How more stupid can ya get?

Giggling, I run into the wall, on the way to Kikyou's room to check on her.

Ah – life is strange.

Dizzily, I waltz my way down the hall, to come across a magnificent sight.

A dazed looking Kikyou is standing at the edge of her room, that faces out onto a small deck. Her hand is to her heart as she stares about at her surroundings, blushing as she catches sight of herself in a mirror.

She's … the image of a princess.

Her long, silky black hair is tied loosely in a bun at the nape of her neck, and a comb decorated with cherry blossoms has been stuck through it. A few real blossoms are innocently stuck behind her ear, and her eyes are cast down demurely as she surveys her clothing.

And really? The clothes are amazing. Extravagant. Ostentatious. Whatever that means.

With a huff, I cross my arms, intending to ask her what the hell is going on, when I really look at her clothing, and my mouth drops open in shock.

The kimono? Pink, silver and gold. Cherry blossom patterned? You got it. Is that REAL silver and gold? I can tell from her expression, that it is.

Holy. Freaking. Kami.

Why am I ALWAYS the left out one?

I watch as a woman, scantily clad in reds and dark blues, alights on the deck, a weird pink thing floating around her, as she smiles – is that a smile? Or a grimace? – at my stepsister.

"Are you ready to go – your highness?"

Kikyou hesitates for but a moment before nodding, and stretching out a hand. And that's when I have to bite back the scream.

Weird white things float from the ground – or maybe slither or slide – their beady red eyes watching me beadily.

Freaks.

I mean how many flying snakes are there in the world?

They rise around her in a strange formation.

And then?

And the stupid flying snakes fly off with my sister.

HOLY. FREAKING. KAMI.

And to make it all weirder?

Kikyou waves to no one. Because there's no one in her room.

But me.

Of course she didn't see me though –

Why?

No, I wasn't invisible… I was just...

Hey. Maybe she was waving at me.

Cool.

Humming, I walk off to find something to do.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess stuck in a mirror.

To make a long story short, she was saved in the nick of time, and wanted to take over the world. But she was then punished by a stupid cross-dressing demon, and was forced into being his incarnates godmother.

Yes life sucked for-

* * *

"Miroku!" came an outraged voice from the shadows, "What the FUCK?"

The monk tittered nervously as his friend, and boss, burst from the shadows, a deadly look in his eyes.

Panic subsided. The PA system in the monks head began reporting the obvious 'the danger has passed; I repeat the danger has passed'.

And in deed it had.

For now, a tall human teenager stood before him, yes, his long flyaway silver hair was still displayed about his shoulders, and his disgruntled amber eyes were furious – but THERE WERE NO DOG EARS, and his amber eyes were darker, and more dirt colored.

No rumors about hanyou lords massacring their servants. At least, not tonight.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" He asked coolly, ignoring the glares that his lord was throwing at him, and in return giving him a smile.

Inuyasha was rendered temporarily speechless, before he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The plan?"

Ah yes. The plan.

"You hide. I cover up. You hide. I flirt. You hide. I get laid."

Twitching slightly the 'prince' nodded, "Keh."

Turning away, the monk smirked to himself.

He was definitely going to see that girls face.

Whether it cost him his life, or not.

But now was not the time to think of such things.

It was time to get ready to be persuasive.

Hahaha?

* * *

Once upon a time there was a demon cat who dearly loved her owner. They had worked together ever since the time the owner had been but a child, and they worked as a team to accomplish their job.

And some of her errands?

Yes they were odd.

But the oddest had to be the time that –

* * *

"What are you doing?" the mud covered girl asked of me, staring at me curiously, as she drops out of a tree and raises an eyebrow.

"What are YOU doing?" I respond wittily, tossing my hair over my shoulder, and putting one hand on my hip in a stance that clearly gives away my confidence.

She laughs nervously.

"Kagome-chan, right?"

I gasp in surprise and edge away.

"How… HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

She rolls her eyes.

"You're only the craziest, most insane character in this story – who else are you supposed to be?"

I consider for a moment and shrug.

She sighs.

"Ok then, missy, it's time that we get this straight." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and points at me.

"Kagome."

I nod slowly, arching an eyebrow.

She points to herself.

"Sango."

I blink, and then try it myself.

"Sango. Kagome."

She shakes her head furiously, "No, no, no! I'M Sango! Don't point at yourself idiot!"

"Huh?"

She slaps her forehead.

I whistle shrilly, as her hands fly to her ears.

This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a small imp who was wealthy, and well known in the imp society. One day, while visiting a human village, he came across a demon lord with striking features, and who resembled the moon. Awestruck by the breathtaking creature, he became its personal stalker, until he was given the title of 'dungeon floor scrubber' in Taisho-jo.

His name had been changed from a long title to merely –

* * *

"Stand up straight."

I slouch even more, and Sango groans, and there's a loud smacking noise as she slams her forehead against a nearby tree.

I roll my eyes.

She's really immature.

I mean, seriously, head-slamming-against tree's?

SO last year.

Sighing, I straighten my back, as I tentatively sneak a look at the other girl over my shoulder.

Her long dark hair has been let down, and she's wearing one of my step-sister's tight fitting pink kimono's. From the waist down, she has one of our old green table clothes tied, and she's shouldering a large weapon over her shoulder, as she gestures to me to join her.

Wondering what's happening, why the girl – Sango, that is – isn't covered in mud?

Let's put it this way. I'm being kidnapped.

"Stop sulking." She commands, tapping me on the shoulder sharply.

I frown. What right does she have to pretend to be my best friend?

"I'm NOT sulking." I whine quietly, with a prolonged sigh.

She looks about ready to strangle me.

I laugh lightheartedly.

She's so weird – well at least, compared to how normal I am.

Shaking my head slightly, I strut not so confidently over to where she stands.

"How are we going to get there?"

If you haven't guessed where there is well then fuck y-

"The ball you mean?" She giggles not so girlishly, as she points downwards.

I stare.

Then blanch.

Sure I'm supposed to be the crazy person in this absurd story but….

THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!

"You. Want me. To. Ride on THAT Thing?" I scream, as the 'thing' meows.

Sure, fat cats are one thing. But small cats, with two tails.

Total freak of nature.

"Why – don't think she can carry us?" Sango smirks, smirkily.

I gasp, as its tails twitch, "IT HAS TWO TAILS!"

It's her turn to blanche.

"You mean you're not worried about her size?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"What about size?" I question dubiously.

Ah. Dubiously. Another word I don't understand.

Sango proceeds to smack her hand unflattering against her face, before throwing me an anxious smile.

"Never mind."

The cat grew. Away we flew.

Yes, on the way to the ball.

Woah.. That rhymed.

"Shut it, Kagome."

* * *

Once upon a time –

Oh fuck it. You don't give a damn do you?

* * *

He was bored. Bored. BORED.

He smiled weakly as yet another women threw herself unceremoniously at his feet, another one, tugging at his sleeve for autograph, and yet ANOTHER trying to feel him up.

Kami – no wait HE was Kami, wasn't he? He had to be. Who else was so amazing? - He hated his life.

Darkness was slowly staring to spread itself across the sky like a blanket.

"– How about we go find a secluded corner and make out?" A woman asked not so innocently.

"Ha-ha… how about not?"

"Your SO SMART, INUYASHA-SAMA!"

Ducking away from the squealing mass of monsters, he hurriedly squeezed his way through the crowds of people, until he ran into a freakish looking woman.

First impression?

CREEPER!

Quickly turning, he started to fast walk away, when her clawed hand grasped his shoulder.

"Inuyasha-to." She asked huskily, her voice deep.

Was this really a woman? She was creepy, wore lots of makeup, and was too strong. Not to mention had stubble.

Huh.

"This is my daughter. Please marry her."

He glanced and gagged.

It was fight or flight.

For the first time in his life, he chose flight.

Who wouldn't after seeing a person with makeup on one side of their face, and rather boyish features flutter their bored looking eyelashes at you?

The answer?

NO ONE.

FREAKING NO ONE.

He raced through the crowd. He saw a tall woman with lots of makeup, arguing with a boy. He saw an old woman with an eye patch. He saw a tanuki drinking like there was no tomorrow. He saw his lecherous friend, being lecherous. He saw a girl who looked like she'd been rolling in flower, then been smothered in rice powder paste.

And then he saw her.

* * *

She flushed as their eyes met, and she looked quickly away, as she continued through the crowd, whispers following her reverently wherever she went, as she edgily, made her way to the shade of the tree's for a breath of fresh air.

She had known that coming here was a bad idea.

But the prince… he had looked at her in such a… strange way. Could it be possible? Was he a creeper?

She vaguley wondered if the insanity of the whole plot of the storyline was clouding her thought process.

Her heart fluttered, but she refused to listen to it.

She couldn't.

Because that's not how the story was supposed to go.

Right?

She sunk to the ground, deep in thought, heart pounding.

Deep breathes. In. Out.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes –only to find herself drowning in his golden gaze.

He had followed.

His long hair had a silver sheen in the moonlight, and his bright eyes gave away that he was as startled as she was.

"H-hey"

Definatley a creeper.

"I..." she paused. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be scared of the prince. "H-hello."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment, before he sat uneasily beside her.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, as he looked up into the darkening sky.

She shrunk away from him and his questions.

What if someone told HIM?

Well that would freaking suck.

She looked nervously at him, then away.

First name that came to mind?

"You're going to laugh." She mumbled, tugging at a strand of her long black hair.

"Like hell I will." He snorted.

She smiled faintly.

"Well – don't you dare. If you do… I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" He demanded, teasingly.

She flushed, then looked at her hand that was set gently against the grass.

His own hand slipped over hers as she watched.

There went her freaking heart again.

This was NOT supposed to happen.

"W… they call me Wellgirl." She muttered sliding her hand out from under his.

There was a muffled snort.

"You're laughing." She told him accusingly.

"Am not."

"You are too."

"AM NOT!"

They stared at each other in the darkness, as they realized how close they had gotten.

Really close.

Leaning in, enraptured by his presence, she felt his breath upon her lips.

She smiled.

To think she had never believed in love at first sight.

Or that infactuation and creepers could go hand in hand.

He leaned closer, and his voice was soft and music to her ears.

"Hm?" She murmured, her hand creeping up his chest, as his went around her waist.

He whispered something again, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes –which was actually creepy from so close – and repeated his words.

"What time is it?"

Her eyes widened, then softened.

"Approximately? Twilight." She murmured, feeling uneasy about the later word. Something was not right about it. It felt toxic on her tongue.

Then he was gone.

She resisted the urge to scream.

She would get him for this! Even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

He hid among the brush of the garden, as his hair changed to match that of the night.

No, he wasn't a chameleon. He was just freaking unlucky.

The only night that he turned human per month. And it was tonight.

He hated his life.

He had been too caught up in heated moment with a hot girl to remember.

And what a hot girl it had been. A really creepy name too.

Who went by Wellgirl?

A strange, strange girl.

* * *

She stared down at the blade beside her.

Huh.

Well. If she could find the sheath – she would find the prince.

Not that prince's were hard to find….

Huh.

* * *

He shifted in his hiding place, as he heard footsteps fast approaching.

A, light, pretty voice, in a rather whiney tone, spat out some angry words, while yet another voice, dripping with sarcasm retorted.

Then there was silence. Then soft laughter then.

"I told you to shut up!"

"But-"

"You want me to hit you again?"

There was silence again, then a short bust of giggles.

"You really DO have anger management problems."

"Why do you think I told you that, dumbo?"

"I dunno."

"You 'dunno'?"

"Nope… I'm hungry."

There was a loud slapping noise.

"I'm leaving."

"Leave then."

There was more silence.

The suspense was killing him.

"How 'bout we split up, and meet back here."

There was some whispering on the girls parts, before there was a shuffling, and he figured they left.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Who are you?"

He jumped, as a pair of misty blue eyes peered down at him, long black lashes framing them. Her mouth was pulled down into a thoughtful frown, and her long wind tossed ebony hair fell freely about her. She was wearing a white kimono, with small pink pattern of flowers, randomly placed. Around her waist, was a tightly drawn red sash, and she wore a strange pink orb on a chain around her neck.

She raised an eyebrow in a delicate, yet not delicate way.

"Well?"

He shifted under her suddenly crosseyed gaze, at a loss for words, due to her imposing nature.

"Stalker, creeper, weirdo, pervert?"

"None of the above." He was finally able to choke out, as he got to his feet, and looked down at her.

Her frown deepened.

"Pedophile? Idiot? Bastard? Hito-kiri? Oni? Freak?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nope, sorry, bitch."

She glared.

"Definitely a bastard." She reported decidedly, with a sweet smile.

"Shut the fuck up."

She laughed; it was a musical, trilling sound.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Mr. high and mighty."

He scowled, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Listen, I just don't want to be here." He hissed at her.

She looked surprised then smiled.

"Join the club!" She insisted, with a lighthearted laugh, as she produced a scroll out of nowhere.

He took it, and cast it away over his shoulder.

"The festival hater club?" he scoffed, "Classy – not."

"Then what do you suggest?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I would say – the 'fuck the world' club."

She sighed, and spoke as if she was speaking to a young child, "But I don't wanna do it with the world."

He flushed a little.

"Listen bitch, I just wanna get out of here."

She plopped down on the ground, and motioned for him to follow suit.

He did so unthinkingly.

"Let's play a game!" She cheered.

He groaned.

* * *

"I'm sick of this!" He growled, beating the ground with his fist.

She cocked her head sideways, "Fine." She huffed, looking away.

Then she started humming.

He froze.

He knew this song – and he said so.

"Do you?" She asked hopefully.

But after he thought about it for less then a second, he decided he didn't.

Thinking hurt too much.

* * *

He believed that fate had thrown them together.

She believed that hell had thrown them together.

And technically? They were both right.

Fate (or a not so coincidental coincidence) had caused them to be within feet of each other. And well, as for hell? It had been a rather buff looking woman with a non-descript son/daughter that had shoved her out of the way.

She crossed her arms, as he smiled at her.

"Stop feeling me up, damn it!" She shot at him, slapping his hands away.

"But my dearest –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Bear my chil-"

"I WILL NOT BEAR YOU ANYTHING!"

"Shall we go sle-"

"GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE."

"But I want you – if you know what I mea-"

"HELP!"

He reached towards her, his fingers grazing the nearest part of her- a large mistake on his part.

"HENTAI!"

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

"Kohaku – go get me something to drink."

"I'm not your personal servant, Kagura-sama." He muttered, although he obliged, only having to take a step away, to acquire some sake.

"Oh." Was the response, as she downed the alcohol, and shoved the dish back at him, in a demand for more.

A drunken Kagura?

That was not going to be good.

In the distance, he could hear someone yelling…

He hoped a brawl wouldn't break out.

There was a low percentage that Kagura would not partake.

There was a high percentage that someone could lose a limb if she did

Shit.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage –when will you get out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle did slip – who's behind you now?"

Really, now that he thought of it – this was a stupid idea. There was only him and her.

So why were they playing this guessing game, to where he was?

He had no clue.

But it didn't matter, right?

* * *

"An then…."

"Kagura-sama, stop drinking!" He demanded roughly, shaking her by the shoulders.

She looked at him blankly.

"An then…"

He slapped his forehead.

It was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

She didn't know how or when it happened. One moment they were shouting at each other- and then… well...

Her hands had wound their way around his neck, and his kisses were warm, and soft against her skin, as they left her lips and trailed downwards.

She scrunched up her nose in distaste, as she pulled away gently.

She really didn't like his touchy-feely-ness. So why did she feel so attracted to him?

Was this love? Or lust?

* * *

She shivered as yet another girl sent her a nasty glare.

Ok. How had she not foreseen this? Of course announcing her engagement would arise some controversy. How could it not? The lord of Taisho-jo was only the most eligible bachelor in the area – not to mention the most attractive demon of all time – so how could they not loathe her?

She had, after all, 'stolen' him from them.

With a groan, as she received yet another angry expression, she wished that they could just accept the situation and move on.

Alas - fan girls were not the most intelligent species on the face of the earth.

* * *

"This is really good." He commented, as he took another bite of some more food.

"Isn't it?" She replied, chopping up a diakon radish with a katana.

He poked at it. Then shrugged as he pushed it into his mouth, as he reached for some of dango.

Yes, the girl had provided all the food. But where she had gotten it? That, yes that remained a mystery.

* * *

It was time that she should be leaving!

She tumbled through the bushes, ducking this way and that, until she tripped on a rock, as a branch scratched at her neck, forming a thin line halfway around.

Cursing under her breath, she dizzily swung to her feet, as she muttered nonsense, and tripped onwards.

Nothing was looking very good right now.

* * *

She broke away from his embrace, suddenly shy.

"I should be going." She told him with a blithe smile.

He sighed.

"Would you do me the honor of giving me your name?"

Her lip twitched upwards into a smile.

"I'm afraid it won't suit you."

He laughed. She was a witty one. She was feisty too.

She was amazing.

Just what he liked and wanted.

"Would you do me the honor of telling me your name, then, fair maiden?"

"Me?" She asked coyly, twisting a strand of her long hair, "My name? It's Sango. And you are sir?"

"Miroku.'

She smiled.

"See you around?"

"If you can take the heat."

She smirked, "Oh. I can take it"

And then?

She was gone.

* * *

He refused to believe that it was his fault.

Yet it was.

She had just decided it was time to go, when they were getting to their feet…and he had just tripped forward…

He just hadn't meant too...

Damn it! He, of all people had tripped! Flailing pathetically about his hands rested gently on her shoulders in order to balance himself, his fingers catching under the chain of her necklace. Next thing he knew, his other hand was not so gently pulling her chin up and then well…

He had gotten caught up in the moment. The closeness. The heat.

He had kissed her.

It had been an accident, surely, in the beginning, but by the time that her fingers touched his cheek so hesitantly, it was need.

She had been so warm, so pure, so bright. Something new and different. A new shiny toy.

He wanted her, damn it.

Perhaps he wasn't a good kisser. Perhaps he had been too rough. In any case, she was gone now.

She had laughed lightly and broken away, leaving him behind.

His fingers unfurled from their tight fist, and he glanced down, confused as he found something in his possession.

A small pink jewel.

She was sure to have a red line about her neck now, from the way it must have pulled at her. Choked her.

He winced slightly. Ah. He was such a weak human.

He glanced again at the sparkling gem in his palm, and smirked.

That jewel?

It was gonna grant his wish.

* * *

_A day later:_

I laugh, and then yawn. I've been so tired, since last night. Heck, Kikyou was tired too. And my step-mother. And my… umm... stupid other-step-sibling.

mumbling words so inchoherant, I don't even know what I'm saying, I pick up my chopsticks, and stare at them a few moments, before mumbling about how stupid mushrooms are.

I dig into my meal of plain rice ravenously, simply starving. I feel like I haven't eaten anything in forever…

I sigh, then take a sip of my green tea, before heading out the door and into the sunshine.

HORRIBLE SUNSHINE! I sheild my eyes, and I retreat into the shadows, pretending I'm a vampire.

I stretch, then let one hand fall to my side, the other rubbing at my strangely sore throat. I even have the bite... haha

Shrugging it off, I skip back inside to clean the dishes, and do the laundry.

* * *

She watched rather drowsily, as the birds pecked at the remains of the rice she had given them, and sighed.

She was dead tired. She just wanted to rest – but she couldn't sleep the day away!

Scolding herself gently, she staggered to her feet, and turned and faced the mirror, and twisted her mouth into a disgruntled expression as she saw the faint red line running across her throat.

If anyone were to ask...

* * *

"Alright children!" My stepmother begins, clapping her hands together, as if to get the attention of a group of overexcited toddlers.

I try my hardest not to snort.

As I giggle that is.

Beside me, Kikyou smiles gently, a hand held softly to her lips, a thoughtful look in her eyes, and Byakuya stares blankly forward.

We receive stern glances, which shut me up, and causes Kikyou to look worried.

"The prince, is in search of a woman, who will be his bride – he has a certain test, you see." My stepmother smiles, as she plows onwards, "And I think it's only fair that the oldest sibling gets married off first."

"Yes, mother." Byakuya and Kikyou drone, as I choke.

Byakuya. Marrying Inuyasha of Taisho-jo?

I can't help it. I burst into laughter, as I throw a hand to my forehead, partially covering an eye as I do so, laughing heartily.

When my laughter dies down, and I start paying attention…Naraku – I mean…my stepmother – is forcing Kikyou into the kitchen and locking her there.

I think I just missed something.

"You're not going to interfere with Byakuya's marriage to the prince, are you?" Naraku snarls.

"No sir." I reply, then seeing 'her' livid face, I add desperately, "ma'm"

I think that?

That was just the last straw.

Goodbye world.

I hum my favorite song like a funeral march, as I'm dragged roughly outside, and my world is plunged into a strange darkness.

* * *

He was completely bored.

NO ONE. Absolutely no one had the right marks on their necks.

Glaring at every one in sight, he and his retainers – the tall ex-monk, and the short kitsune - started up the pathway to a large house just on the outskirts of town.

"I'm bored, Inuyasha-kun." Shippo whined.

"Me too, kid." Inuyasha admitted with a yawn.

It had been a day. One whole freaking day –and no one as of yet.

Life was a harsh reality.

They entered the premises without knocking – only to be greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"Oh! Matchlock gun!" Miroku and Shippo chorused/announced approvingly, as the owner of said gun lowered it to their side.

Inuyasha choked, and died.

Or would have, if he could have.

If he hadn't had a mission in life, that is.

For there, standing before him, was the man/woman with the creepy... child. Apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree at all.

He checked the necks.

No crescent line. No vampire bite marks. Though why he expected the latter was a mystery.

"Are there any more women in the house?" Shippo asked wearily, reading off his script.

Inuyasha groaned. He had thought that after reading the stupid thing only 1,000 times the kitsune would have learned something. But NO. He was still reading it.

He reminded himself to make a mental reminder to remind himself to throw the thing away.

"O-other women?" the creeper asked nervously, laughing uneasily, "Of course not!"

"Search the premises."

From the dismayed look on the creepers face, the fool hadn't even thought of that.

Three cries came at once.

"There's someone over here sir!"

"Inuyasha-kun! I recognize this scent!"

"Inuyasha-sama marry my so-daughter!"

"SHUT UP!"

The kitchen was opened by Miroku, to reveal a wide eyed woman with a panicked expression.

Meanwhile, Shippo was in a panic as well, by a well just outside the front door, shouting about someone being down there.

Miroku disappeared from view as he rushed by him, leaving Inuyasha awestruck.

"You." He uttered, looking bewildered.

She smiled weakly. "You."

He stared at her. She stared at him. It was a magical moment for both of them.

"So-"

There was a coughing and a sputtering from behind them and the couple turned to see a bedraggled looking girl, leaning on Miroku for support, her blue eyes weary, as she took in the scene.

She faltered in her steps when she saw him. His heart stuttered to a stop in his chest, uncertain of what to do.

"You." He said, now weak at the knees.

" IT'S THE GUY WITH THE WAKIZASHI!" She gaped, pointing at him.

He stumbled backwards in surprise, while mutters of confusion swirled about them. He thought he heard Shippo say something about two timing, and Miroku going on about men's needs. But he had to stay focus.

For there was one problem.

Both girls looked fairly alike.

He almost kissed one, and actually kissed the other.

The bigger problem?

They both had a long red mark on their neck's.

Today? It was not a good day.

* * *

He sighed into his hand, as the two stepsisters sat beside each other, casting one another feverish glances, as if hoping to glean some information that way.

It didn't seem to be working.

The creeper was going on and on about a 'Wellgirl' and a 'Kikyou'. So the girl who gave him butterflies was named Kikyou… because the other one was Wellgirl.

He thought. But wait…

He needed evidence. For all he knew, he had them mixed up.

Suddenly, the taller girl, the one with the hazy eyes, and sweet smile, snapped her fingers, and ran out of the room, leaving the other one looking confused.

Moments later she returned, and thrust something into his hands. It was wrapped with silk, so he couldn't see what it was.

However, he refrained from opening it, and nodded silently to her as he surveyed them.

In all truthfulness, the tall one was more graceful, elegant, and maybe even beautiful. However, the shorter one struck him as more friendly, sweeter, cuter.

He bit his tongue.

What to do?

"Umm sir?"

Perhaps he had the wrong house?

He panicked.

He needed fresh air!

Stiffly he got to his feet, and walked out the screen doors, into the fog of the new day.

There was a clamor behind him, and he cast glances back every few moments.

The two girls had moved to the door way, and both were running their mouths simultaneously

"Inuyasha-sama-"

"Why do you-"

"… and so you see –"

", some sort of creeper?"

He froze, then, turned to glance at the duo.

"What did you say?"

The taller one took a deep breath, however the shorter one, crossed her arms definiantley, as she direted one eye at him. The other was looking at the ground.

"Are you some sort of creeper?" She demanded, there was almost a joyful tone to her voice, yet the stance was completely badass.

His heart pounded, and he reached her in just a few strides, his arms snaking around her waist as he looked into her now humongous eyes, and picked her up.

He swung her around, dizzily, as he kissed her, before pulling away, and waiting for her response.

* * *

My lips tingle as he pulls away, and I find myself blushing.

Weird much? Ha-ha… ha...

Anyhow.

Although it is flattering...

What kind of weirdo just kisses a girl he saw once in the woods? Does it count as meeting?

I severely doubt it.

I give him a totally dignified look.

"Do I know you?" I ask, and his expression becomes stricken.

Because, scary as this is? I feel like I know him. REALLY know him.

Cripes, this is freaky.

Kudos to those of you in the world who would be able to deal with this situation.

"You – you don't remember?" He asks somewhat sourly, as he sets me softly on my feet, his fingers gingerly, ghosting over my cheek, as his eyes probe mine, as if searching, tugging, for a memory.

But there's something about his voice. Even if his hair is such a beautiful silver. Even if his eyes are such a brilliant gold. Even if those cute dog ears are amazing…

I see dark, shadowy hair, dark eyes, a laughing smile.

And as I watch him… I see it. The faces merge – which is really creepy- and what I see is-

"Dango." I find myself muttering, "Daikon."

His face lights up considerably.

"Marry me?" He asks somewhat gruffly.

I giggle, feeling insanely high, and nod.

The black haired man boo's from the doorway, "You don't even know her name!"

"What's your name?" He asks bluntly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"K-"

"Kikyou!" Naraku supplies airily.

"Kagome!" Kikyou calls from beside the black haired man.

Shippo cries out "WEIRDO!" while afore said black-haired man chimes in with, "HOTTIE!"

A sharp voice from nearby, suggesting me not-so-best-friend's presence, adds "IDIOT!"

"WELLGIRL!"

"KAGOME!"

"HOTTIE!"

The cries become louder and louder, and louder, and louder, and freaking louder, until I can't take it any more.

"MY NAME'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

All goes silent, before Inuyasha shifts uncomfortably, before Inuyasha takes my hands.

"Will you marry me –Kagome?"

There are a few shouts of protests, which I choose to not hear.

"Yes." I reply, with a soft sob, then I glare. "But you have some explaining to do, Mister."

He gulps.

"Yes… dearest."

* * *

And they lived happily ever after. THE END

* * *

NOT!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were married five months later, as their relation intensified, due to midnight heart to hearts over ramen, daikon and dango, along with daily wakizashi findings, common misplacements of household objects, and the sound of music coming from the hills.

It was a few weeks, before Inuyasha remembered the object that Kikyou had given him –and after opening it, found it to be his sword.

His response?

He mentally slapped himself to death. He had lost his testuseiga? And hadn't noticed? How lame was that? Lame. No. Beyond lame. Totally lame. Completely lame. 10 times lame.

Rin and Sesshomaru were married a week after the festival, and too stressed out by everything, took a long honeymoon elsewhere, to get away from Kagome's endless ranting, and Inuyasha's endless yelling. However they both secretly agreed that the twosome were meant for each other –either to balance each others crazy out, or to kill each other… well, that was still to be decided.

Sango and Miroku hooked up after Kagome and Inuyasha's reunion, and surprisingly enough, after a few more months, he finally talked her into family life, and bearing his children. They were married the day after he proposed, because of Miroku's eagerness.

Sango was able to meet her younger brother again – he was a little dismayed to find out that she was in love with the grandson of the drunkard he had lived with for a few years – but got over that fear. He himself became a great demon slayer, who had a few demon companions.

Of Souta Higurashi, the missing brother – he had been training in the mountains to become a monk for a few years, before he ran away. He was able to meet his sister, by way of Miroku's grandfather, and the siblings were overjoyed, and little scared of each other.

Kagura and Kanna lived a luxurious lifestyle, in a new castle on a new cliff. Kohaku still came from time to time to work as their servant, to do their bidding.

Byakuya and Naraku left on a journey for happiness – which resulted in Naraku turning into a spider, and Byakuya cutting himself with his bladeless sword.

And Kikyou, the one who found her prince, and lost him in a snap? She became a miko, and traveled Japan, doing good for the good, the poor, and the needy.

* * *

Humming, I dance my way into the weapons room, carrying a tray delicately on one hand as I do so.

Looking about, I wonder where he could have gone too – when I see him. Barely an hour after we've been wed, and he's here, hiding in the weapons room.

Stupid bastard.

"Oi – Koibito." I greet him, prodding him with foot, from where he crouches on the ground, staring at yet another blade.

He topples forward for a moment, but quickly catches himself, jumps to his feet, and grabs my shoulders roughly.

"What do you want?" He demands, looking furious.

I force the dish – his favorite- into his face, and his expression softens.

Get this –he whimpers.

"Is this for me?"

"See any other idiots in here?" I scoff, as I hand over the ramen.

He is so… so… so…

I don't know.

I smile, as he begins the process of slurping down the noodles, before a thought strikes me.

"Oi – Koibito."

"What the hell do you want?" He asks wearily.

I almost swoon. I love the way he says that.

"You – you never gave me my necklace back."

He twitches slightly.

"What if I said I didn't have it?"

I twitch, then fall to my knee's. "And why would that be?"

"Keh. I don't know –and I don't care."

Pompous jerk.

Pompous… what does that...damn I really need to go over my spelling. I mean arithmetic… I mean…

"I want to change the world…" I mumble, and he rolls his eyes, as he messes up my hair with one hand, before leaning forward and kissing me.

As my eyes drift shut, and my fingers stretch out towards my new husband, I smile against his lips.

Kissing. A prince. My husband. In the armory. Never saw that one happening. I give a muffled sigh.

I love life.

I love him.

Hell. I love ME.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/n: Ok... extremely long, -ne? Sorry 'bout that... ok! A few things! FIRST OFF: THe story is purposefully inconsistant. SECOND OFF: I know that Byakuya isn't at all like how I wrote him - but I was bored... :P **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Those of you who are wondering?**

**Wakizashi: A short sword**

**Koibito: an endearment **

**Dango: Dumpling like things**

**Daikon: A japanese radish**

*** look up for more info!**


End file.
